endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Marine Scouts
Marines Scouts The NAUMC is the only branch where there are dedicated snipers. All other forces only retain the skill as an add-on capability to regular soldiers. Which means the Marines have access to the most elite sharpshooters in all the North Atlantic. Marines Scout squads are there to find and watch the enemy, call in artillery or airstrikes, and support the follow-on Marine force with deadly precision shooting. Squad Composition *Spotter *Sniper *Sentry Sensory While everyone has excellent eyesight and hearing, the Spotter gets a high-powered spotter scope, complete with optical rangefinder, plus laser designator. Otherwise, everyone gets the standard HMD that provides them of the battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. An E/O camera mounted on the sentry's helmet helps improve situation awareness for the entire group of NAU forces. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades IR Scope A hardware update for the spotter scope, the IR scope adds a singe infrared telescope to the top of the (already) massive optics suite, allowing the spotter to watch for the heat generated by humans or vehicles. Makes sniping much easier. Armament Accuracy International Marksman (1) The new standard sniper rifle for the NAU, the Marksman fires the good-old .338 Laupa Magnum round. It is a bolt-action rifle with a fully adjustable stock, cheek pad, and shoulder pad. The standard sight is Leopold Optical Scope. It can be equipped with a suppressor, and Marine Snipers readily use this to mask their location. The weapon is still effective even at ranges past 1000 meters. Equips the sniper. Mk.18/ G38 PDW (2) The Mk.18 or the G38, manufactured by H&K, is the new standard issue of the North Atlantic Union. Essentially an XM8 chambered for 6.8mmx43mm rounds and a better factory-issue optics array, the Mk.18 outperforms the M4, G36, L85, FA MAS, AUGA4, or any other rifle with ease. It draws from a 30-round magazine. The PDW variant is issued a folding short stock and a short 30cm barrel. The under-barrel rail is fitted with a nightvision-illuminator, a flashlight, and a hand grip. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Marine Scouts are able to construct on their own. *ARGES Mine—ARGES is an off-route anti-tank mine consisting of a rocket (and launch tube), a tripod, and a sensor package. The device uses an acoustic sensor to detect the approach of a suitable target (vehicle) and activates the passive IR and laser sensors. When the vehicle passes in front of the mine, it fires a modified LAW 80 tandem-HEAT rocket. The rocket is fully armed at 2 meters, and self-destructs past 100m. The mine is fully programmable, able to select a specific target in a convoy of vehicles, and has a programmable self-destruct time of between 3 hours and 720 hours. *Observation Post—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 3-man Marine Scout squad inside. The Observation Post gets camouflage netting and good fieldcraft right out of the box. Upgrades Barrett M130 (1) The trusty .50 cal. anti-material sniper rifle is back in its latest form. The M130 fires the same massive round, drawn from a 10-round magazine at the rate of 80 rounds a minute. Fitted with a “smart” scope, it provides the sniper with Scope-HMD synchronized targeting, calculation of the effect of gravity, and even has a windspeed detector. The weapon is fully capable of shooting apart even light vehicles as well as ripping through body armor like paper. Unfortunately, it is extremely loud and makes a prominent muzzle flash. Replaces the AI Marksman. Mk 211 The Raufoss Mk211 Mod 0 (everyone in the EF calls it the NM140 MP) is a powerful .50cal. round that combines AP, HE and Incendiary effects into one round. Yes, one round. It's tracer variant is the Mk 300. The round is capable of blasting through 50mm of RHAe, then a spray of copper and burning zirconium will instantly convert individuals within 10 meters behind the target into flaming lumps of coal. Extremely effective against enemy vehicles. This gives it the firepower of a contemporary 14.5mm x 114mm AP-I round fired from a Russian OSV-102. However, it's expensive. Protection Marine Scouts wear a full-body protective system, Advanced Infantry Ballistic Armor, or AIBA. AIBA provides the soldier with full-body shrapnel protection, a light NBC mask, 7.62mm x51mm-resistant ballistic body armor, and a helmet with the same amount of protection as the body armor. AIBA Body Armor and Helmets are built of Kevlar and D-30 (non-Newtonian Foam) weave. Ceramic inserts are applied in the torso area and helmet to stop rifle rounds. They also get hand-crafted Ghillie suits to use as camouflage. Upgrades None. Mobility Marine Scouts march on their feet. They're trained to get to their target location with the strength the hew a sniper's nest and fight, even after a 6-hour crawl. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts